Wonderful High School
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: High school AU. Jack is the new kid in town and doesn't want anyone to figure out his biggest secret. Living with his Uncle North helps some but how long with the big Russian Beatle to protect him for? Might end up being JackRabbit. Rated T for language in later chapters. (Unsure of what genre to put because nothing really happens in the first chap.)
1. Chapter 1

**_High school human AU. I'm not really sure any more. I hope they aren't too OOC... This is my first ROTG fic._**

**Warning(s): None in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pastaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

Jack glared out the car window. "Why do we have to move?" He asked his uncle. The people in their last town called him Saint North, probably because he loved Christmas and worshiped it basically all year.

Scratch that. He did worship it all year.

North wasn't related to Jack, not by blood that is, but when the boys parents had died he adopted him. "I got new job." He said, in his Russian accent.

"Why did you take the job?" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched the people outside. They were getting closer to their new house.

"Get good job offer, take it. Simple as that." The older man shrugged.

"Whatever you say big guy." A flash of silver-grey caught his attention and he found himself straightening his back to watch a teen, about the same age as he by the looks of it, playing with a small girl in a yard.

"See something you like?" North teased lightly as he pulled the car to a stop.

Jack blushed and got out. "Like I'd tell you." He started unpacking the car but stopped when he felt he was being watched. He looked up at North who wasn't paying him any mind. He tried to shrug it off.

"Yer new here aren't ye, Mate?" An Aussie accent startled him slightly and Jack spun around, coming face to face with the boy who had been playing with the small girl. "I'm E. Aster Bunnymund."

"'The Easter Bunny, man'?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You hardly look like a rabbit."

Aster glared slightly. "Just call me Aster."

"Jack. Jack Frost." Jack grabbed a few more boxes from the trunk, nearly dropping some -which he would've with out Aster's help. "Thanks."

"Go to school?" Aster took a few of the boxes and helped Jack carry them inside.

"Start Monday." Jack sighed.

The house was empty and lonely. It was two stories, plus an attic, with long carpeted stairs going to the second floor. The kitchen was large, probably big enough to fit a few elephants, as was the living room and the dining room.

"Jack, come choose room." North's booming voice called from downstairs.

"Coming uncle North!" Jack set the boxes down by the stairs and hurried up them, Aster close behind.

"Who is he?" North asked as he pointed to Aster.

"The neighbour."

"The one you watched?"

Jack gritted his teeth and forced a smile. "I wasn't watching him."

Six bedrooms. Why would they need six bedrooms? Jack thought for a minute, three for him three for North. Fair enough.

"I'll take the three on this side." He pointed to the ones on his right, not noticing that they overlooked the yard Aster had been in.

"I will take these two." North grinned.

"What about the other?"

"Guest room?" Aster offered.

Jack nodded. "Seems legit but we don't have any family that would visit." He walked through the first doorway which led to a large bedroom with a connected bathroom. He grinned and walked over to the window.

Aster cleared his throat. "Would ye like help movin' stuff in?"

"You don't have to." Jack waved his hand.

"A scrawny kid like you can't move a bed frame, let alone the mattress." Aster crossed his arms. His shaggy silver-grey hair fell into his eyes slightly.

Jack looked him up and down. He was wearing black cargo jeans and a dark grey sweater jacket. He had stunning emerald eyes and he was pretty tall, at least six foot four. He had muscles and he shifted his weight steadily. "Fine." Jack huffed. "But only this once."

Aster grinned as he dragged Jack outside were a moving truck had just pulled up. The drivers were unpacking it and putting the stuff in the yard which, by the looks of it, could use a nice trim. Jack walked over to a metal bed frame. "This ones mine."

Aster nodded and started carrying parts up to Jack's room. Both stayed quiet as Aster brought the pieces of Jack's bed into his room. He sighed. "What? I can tell ya have somethin' on yer mind."

"You caught me." Jack chuckled lightly. "Who was that girl you were running around with earlier?"

"That was my cousin Sophie. Her and her brother Jammie came to visit for the week. They were just leaving as ye pulled up. Why, ya jealous?" Aster raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"No." Jack was blushing at least fifty shades of red. "I was just curious."

"I won't judge ya on your sexuality." Aster shrugged as he helped Jack put the bed together. "I have a friend who's bisexual and one who's unsure."

Jack nodded mutely. "And what do you suppose I am?"

"Probably gay but I could be wrong."

"Which are you?" Jack's breathing hitched slightly and he shook it off.

"Can't really say I'm bisexual. I've only ever had a boyfriend before. Didn't work out but I've never tried since then." Aster shrugged. "I guess ya could say I'm asexual."

Jack was silent again. "Why do you trust me with this?"

"Ya threatening me, Mate?"

"I might be, Kangaroo." Jack grimaced slightly. He didn't want to turn this boy against him but he couldn't risk anyone finding out. North knew and he didn't seem to care but that didn't make Jack feel any better.

"What did you just calm me?"

"I called you a kangaroo." Jack smirked.

Aster blinked. He stood up and laughed slightly. "Try that again and I'll break your neck, I was only trying to be friendly." He left, brushing past North who glanced at Jack with a lost look.

"What happened?"

"He said something, I panicked, said some things and he left." Jack grumbled. He was glad that he only had to put a sheet on the bed and put it on the frame.

"I brought cookies..." North set the plate down near the door. "Milk is in the kitchen."

Jack nodded mutely. "Uncle North?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Why did it hurt me when he said the truth?"

"Because, you were not expecting it and he said it." North shrugged. "I will be making room now."

"Alright." Jack sighed as he pushed the mattress on the frame. He glanced at the window and sighed again.

_-.-.-.-_

Jack woke up the next morning with a start and lay staring at the ceiling. "Keep it together Jack." He murmured as he sat up.

"Breakfast Jack!" Jack grinned as he climbed out of bed.

"Coming!"

"Later you go over to neighbour and ask to borrow lawnmower?" North asked him as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure." He shrugged as he grabbed a piece of rye break.

"Sausage?" North offered.

"Not now, thanks." Jack smiled softly as he headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Might be a new area but I don't want to break this old habit." Jack grinned as he walked out the door. He walked, not really paying attention to where he was going as he nibbled on his bread.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this. It's only the start of this. I'm not sure which pairings I'm going to have. I'd like to know why you think Jack panicked. Thanks for reading! Peace! ~Cat. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so I looked at my story stats for the new month and I lost my breath because I've already had 89 visits to my stories and 105 views. Yay! Chapter two! I'd like to thank everyone who read chapter one, even if you didn't fave/follow/review whatever it is you would've done. Twenty-one views and seventeen visits already! Read on my kittens!_**

**Warning(s): Slight language and a flashback. Includes my moody OC! I guess this counts as angst...**

**Disclaimer: How many kittens does it take to make one Cat happy? The answer is just one but more than one won't hurt.**

* * *

Jack turned a corner and allowed himself to get lost in thought. His sister, mother, and father drifting into his mind. He grimaced as he remembered what he didn't want to.

* * *

'_Jack... I'm scared.' His sister whimpered as she looked down at her skates. The ice was cracking and threatening to break under her._

_'I know, I know.' He looked around for any way to help her, spotting a crooked stick a few feet away. 'You wanna play a game?'_

_'Jack! This isn't funny.' She whined as she shivered from fear._

_Jack took a timid step toward the stick and winced as the ice cracked loudly. He took another and another and scooped up the stick. 'Come one, it's as easy as one two three. Just take your steps towards me.'_

_She nodded weakly and took a step, the ice creaked in protest. 'Jack.' She looked down._

_Her first mistake. She skittered slightly and the ice broke. Jack tried to grab her with the stick but he was too slow. She plummeted and he lept forward. 'No!'_

_It was too late. The ice water had swallowed her up, uncaring towards anyone else. He went to jump after her but something grabbed his shirt. 'Dont Jack. There's nothing we can do.'_

_'I have to save her! I have to save my sister!' Jack struggled and tried to hit his father so he could get loose._

_'Sorry Jack.' The next thing he knew hie head was throbbing and everything went black._

* * *

Jack took a deep shaky breath and brushed his hands on his jeans. "Pull yourself together, Jack! You're fifteen, not some ten year old anymore."

* * *

_Jack opened his eyes and screamed, or at least tried to through the gag. His mother was hanging from the ceiling fan by a rope tied around her neck and his father was backed into the fire place._

_'What do you want?' His father hissed angrily as he shuffled his hands to find the fire poker._

_'You know damn well what we want.' The masked man cackled. 'We want your life, and then we gonna burn this shit to the ground.'_

_'Let my son go.'_

_'No chance.' Something jabbed at the back of Jack's head and he was certain it was a gun by the way his fathers eyes widened slightly._

_Jack struggled and something pressed threateningly into the soft skin between his spine and his skull. 'No! Spare him! Take me.'_

_Jack thrashed angrily, feeling the ropes dig into his wrists and tears stinging his eyes. 'Alright. We'll let him go.' A voice sneered in his ear._

_'On one condition.'_

_'What? What do you want?' Jack's father all but pleaded._

_'The boy stays with us.' Jack's father nodded and they cut the ropes on Jack's wrists._

_Jack and his father share a look before one of the masked men kicked his father in the stomach. Jack tilted his head slightly and ran as fast as he could, working the gag off of his mouth._

_He ran through forests and over the frozen pond. He ran across trails and stumbled over logs. He ran until he came into town, where he found a vendor and hid under his table._

_'Who are you running from?' A thickly accented voice asked._

_'Bad guys.' Jack huffed._

_The vendor nodded and Jack relaxed slightly._

* * *

Jack was running now, trying to clear his head as the chilled morning wind blew through his hair. He even tried shaking his head but the thoughts came back tenfold. "Go away damn it!" He clutched his ears and closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

_'You have home?' The vendor asked._

_Jack took a long look at him, taking in every detail he could. From his funny hat to his bulky boots._

_He had Christmas decorations, handmade by the looks of them, packed away in boxes. 'Probably not anymore...'_

_'What do you mean?' The vendor asked, packing away another box before offering Jack a plate of cookies. 'Cookie?'_

_Jack shook his head. 'I can't explain.'_

_'Do you need place to stay?'_

_'Yeah.' Jack stood warily as he started to help the vendor._

_'Saint North?' A woman asked as she approached the stand._

_'Yes?' The vendor, North according to the woman, smiled warmly at her._

_'Do you have anymore wooden trains? My cousin's son wants one.' She glanced at Jack with a soft smile. 'Did you adopt a son?'_

_North was rummaging through a box but he glanced at Jack and back to the woman. 'Yes.'_

_Jack frowned slightly but handed her a you train. 'Here.' She handed him forty dollars. Jack's eyes widened slightly. 'You need it more than I do.'_

_'The train is only fifteen.' North protested._

_'You have a new son to take care of. I'm glad to help in any way.' She walked away leaving Jack staring at North._

_North shrugged._

* * *

Jack panted as he forced himself to run faster. He hated remembering. It hurt every time.

* * *

_The next morning when Jack had woken up there was a newspaper on the bedside table. **Parents burned, Daughter drowned, Son adopted by local vendor. The masked bandits struck again, a stop finally ensued.**_

_Jack froze and reread the headline. They always happened to be anything but subtle. He sighed and got out of bed._

_'Breakfast Jack?' North offered. Jack took a piece of bread._

_'Im going for a walk.'_

* * *

He turned a corner and crashed into someone. He was shorter than he was and had a slight tan. "Sorry!" Jack brushed himself off and looked to the other person.

The boy smiled and gave a thumbs up. His sand coloured hair was thrown everywhere as if he had just woken up. His chocolate brown eyes examined Jack as if searching for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I promise." Jack tilted his head at the stranger when he smiled softly, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks. "What's your name?" The boy looked around quickly and spotted a small area of soft earth. He walked over and spelt something in the dark soil. "Sandy...?"

The boy nodded with a smile.

"Can you speak?" The boy looked away. "Are you mute?" He gave a curt nodded. "Oh God, I'm really sorry."

Sandy puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm not pitying you! I swear." Jack smiled softly and stuck his hand out, offering a friendly handshake. "I'm Jack. One of my best friends used to be mute."

Sandy grinned slightly and shook Jack's hand before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You go to school?" Sandy nodded. "High school?" Another nod. "Let me guess... tenth grade?" Another nod accompanied by a bright grin. "Sweet! I am too."

"Sandy!" A girl with brightly coloured hair ran up to him and looked him over, raising his arms to see if he was hurt. Sandy gently shoved her off. "Who's this?" She glanced at Jack and stepped in front of Sandy.

The shorter male made some quick hand gestures; holding his pinky out and twisting his wrist towards himself, a fist with his thumb pointing up, a "lego hand", and a peace sign with his thumb between his fingers.

"Jack?" The girl asked, another one coming up behind them.

Sandy nodded. "He just singed my name...?" Jack asked as he copied the hand movements.

"Yes." The girl with colourful hair nodded. "J-a-c-k. Jack."

"That's so cool." Jack grinned.

"Cool? You think it's _cool_?" An orange haired girl stepped closer to the one with colourful hair. "It's not _cool_ that he can't speak. It's not cool that he gets bullied. It's not _cool_ that-"

Sandy held a hand out in front of her and she stopped.

With a huff she turned around. "I hope you'll excuse April. She can get moody."

"I don't get moody! You're the one who gets moody, Toothiana!" April pouted.

"I do not and you know that." She was now examining Sandy's mouth.

Jack shifted slightly. "Uh..."

"Sorry!" Toothiana stood up quickly and wiped her hands on her green jeans. "I want to be a dentist when I grow up." She grinned and strode over to Jack. "Can I...?"

Jack tilted his head slightly and she took it as a yes. She used her thumbs to force him to smile a tight smile, one that showed his teeth. Jack pulled back.

"Your teeth are beautiful." Toothiana swooned.

"Um, yeah..."

"Sorry about her." April sighed. "Tooth, Sandy, we're leaving." They nodded and followed her, leaving Jack feeling slightly disturbed.

* * *

**_Alright! Chap two is finished! I hope I didn't assault your eyes too much with all of the italics. It gets better I promise. Once they start going to school they actually start to get developed and the story will climb. Gods I'm tired. I don't suggest staying up for many hours on end. I hope you like! Peace! ~Cat._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_79 views and 56 visitors for this story! Oh my gods you guys are awesome! Here's another chapter for you!_**

**Warning(s): None.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone else think that these are ridiculous? I mean the site is called FANfiction for a reason... *shrugs* Oh well.**

* * *

Once Jack got back home it was past noon. He groaned as he pasted Aster, who was watering flowers in a small garden. "You got a problem mate?" Aster looked up with a blank expression. He looked tired, as though he hadn't slept at all, and he had dirt all over himself as if he had been tending to the garden for hours.

"Not really. I need to borrow your lawn mower."

"In the shed." Aster jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. He turned back to the garden. "So where've ya been all mornin'?"

"Went for a walk. I might've gotten lost but that doesn't matter." He dragged the lawn mower out of the shed and took it over to his own yard. "I met some people." He said.

"Who'd ya meet?"

"A mute named Sandy, a moody chick name April, and a tooth addicted freak named Toothiana."

"Ah." Aster nodded.

Jack hummed slightly and started the mower. He was glad for the noise that broke the silence as he started to mow the lawn. It would possible take him a half hour to do it but he was up for it.

_-.-.-.-_

He finished about an hour later and returned to mower to Aster. "Thanks."

"Anytime mate." Aster sat down and sighed as he took the gardening gloves off.

Jack shuffled his feet. "I should..."

"Yeah."

"I'll just..." He was pointing towards his house, uncomfortable with standing there.

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Have ya eaten lunch yet?" Aster stood up, tucking the gloves into his pocket.

"No. I had breakfast around six and I've been out walking since." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced back to his house.

"Would ya like to eat here? I can make ye a sandwich." Aster asked.

"Um, sure." Jack gave one last glance at his house.

"Come on, mate. North'll be fine with it." Aster basically dragged Jack inside. It was large, a large living room to the right and a smaller sitting room on the left. The kitchen was a decent size as was the dining room.

Aster made two sandwiches and motioned for Jack to follow him. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not gonna do anything to ya." Aster rolled his eyes. "For lunch we never sit in the dining area." Aster all but hopped up the stairs and disappeared into a room.

Jack's jaw nearly dropped, Aster's room was straight across his. Taking a deep breath he followed. The room was large and neat, light blue walls and green carpet. "This is your room?"

"Yeah." He straightened some glass eggs that were on top of his dresser. "Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah. I've never been this neat." Aster laughed, it was light and happy.

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry." Aster sat down on his bed.

"It's alright." Jack waved his hand and sat on the floor. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It is, mate. I made you upset and I'm sorry." Aster shifted. "I'll tell you everything. Ya don't have to say anything. I just want ya to know."

Jack went to protest but Aster cut him off.

"It was in eighth grade..."

* * *

"Aster!" The over excited boy ran up to the one at his locker. "You want to walk home together?"

"Sure mate." Aster smiled. "Let me get my art project first."

"Sure thing." The black haired boy nodded with a large smile.

"How was yer day Pitch?" Aster asked as they walked to the art room.

"Oh, the usual." Pitch waved his hand slightly. His golden eyes shone as he smiled. "What about you? Anything new happen?"

"I got another letter..." Aster held up a piece if paper. "This anonymous admirer really wants to stay unknown..."

"What's it say?"

"'Whenever I see ya my heart flutters happily and I can't look away. Yer smile is brighter than the sun at midday. I shiver with happiness when ya say my name. Unable to say this face to face puts me in shame.'" Aster opened the door to art room and went inside. "I'm trying to figure out who it could be, ya know?"

Pitch nodded as he looked around. "I don't believe I've ever been in here before."

"I'm not sure ya have. Ah, there it is!" He grabbed a colourful painting of an egg.

"An egg..."

"No just any egg, mate." Aster grinned. "An Easter egg!"

* * *

"So you went to the art room for a painting of an Easter egg?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"What about Pitch? Who was the secret admirer?" Jack asked.

Aster smiled softly. "Pitch was my admirer."

* * *

Pitch smiled as he and Aster walked. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Aster?" Pitch shifted slightly when Aster looked at him. He took a deep breath. "I'm the one writing the notes."

Aster blinked and chuckled softly. "What?"

"You heard me! I really like you." Pitch stepped closer and planted a kiss on Asters cheek.

Aster blinked again. "Really?"

"Yes. Would I lie?"

"Well..."

Pitch grinned. "I'm not lying this time. I swear." He scratched his cheek slightly. "Will you go out with me?"

Aster nodded after a minute and Pitch grinned, wrapping his fingers around Aster's.

* * *

"So..." Jack shifted. "You started dating this 'Pitch' character?"

Aster nodded as he finished his sandwich. "We broke up a few months later though." He set his plate on the bedside table. "It was as if nothing happened."

Jack nodded. "So you haven't dated anyone since eighth grade?" Aster nodded. "What happened to Pitch?"

"He lived next door, in yer house. His room was the same one you have so it made me slightly uncomfortable. He moved away after we broke up, we might still see him at school though."

Jack nodded. "I should get going, I still have boxes to unpack." Jack stood up and put his plate with Aster's. "See you around."

"Yeah, see ya around mate." Aster waved softly.

* * *

**_I think this is a good enough place to stop. I mean I've told Aster's story now. Jack's will be told later on. Awesome. Peace! ~Cat._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_New chapter! Abslansejd eke. I swear I'm not fine. XD ok so I was looking at my story stats (call me desperate if you'd like but I have nothing to do...) and I sat there saying "Oh my gods" over and over until my friend tied something around my mouth to make me shut up. I've never had more than 150 views to all of my stories in one day let alone to one story. 245 views and 106 visits! I'm on fire man! Oh gods... I think I'm gonna vurp... (Quote intended 8D)_**

**Warning(s): None.**

**Disclaimer: Ahahahaha. No.**

* * *

Jack slipped inside his house and let himself slide down the door. "Back so soon, Jack?" North asked from the living room.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "I'll be putting stuff in my room."

"Alright." North nodded as he set up a small Christmas town.

Jack grabbed a few boxes that had his name on them and carried them to his room. He put them down and started unpacking them. Ice skates, hoodies, and even worn photo books were pulled out of them.

"Jack!" North grinned from the doorway. "Here is your stick." He handed Jack the curved stick that he had kept all these years. Even though it made him sad it kept significant memories.

"Thanks. Do we have anymore hooks?" Jack asked as he sat straighter.

"We do." North passed him a box.

"Thanks." Jack stood up and put the hooks in the wall near his bed. He hung a picture of his sister below it and pictures of his parents above.

"Just like home?" North asked softly.

"This is home."

North's eyes twinkled slightly. "You're enthusiastic. Pray tell."

"I've made friends already." Jack shrugged.

"It is that Aster kid? I like him, you would be good for each other." North said, causing Jack to blush.

"Yeah? Well he's not the only friend I've made." Jack said as he hung the skates up and dragged a bookshelf into his room.

"Who else?"

"A mute named Sandy. I'm not sure if the girls that were with him favour me though." He chuckled softly.

"It is good you made friend." North smiled as he stood up. "If you need help ask me or Aster."

"Why Aster?"

"He is friend of yours. He can help if needed." With that, North left.

Jack shook his head with a faint smile. "Sometimes I'm unsure about you." He whispered as he shook a snow globe and set it on the bookshelf. "Sometimes I'm unsure."

_-.-.-.-_

Jack had finished unpacking and sat at his desk playing with the snow globe. It was custom made and had a small figurine of himself in the centre. The mini him was holding the stick like a staff. He watched the 'snow' drift down around the figurine.

With a heavy sigh he got up and put his shoes on. "I'm going next door." He called to North as he headed outside.

"Be back by ten thirty!"

Jack nodded and ran next door. He knocked and waited. A tall white haired girl answered the door. "Who are you?" She asked, lacking the accent that Aster had.

"I'm Jack, one of Aster's friends."

The girl nodded and turned inside. "Aster, your boyfriend's here." Jack froze.

"What?" He stared at her.

"Don't give me that look. When did your guardian first find out?"

"Who are you?" Jack took a small step back.

"Catherine. I'm Aster's other cousin." She grinned softly. "I'm staying the weekend and then I'm leaving back for my home." She then put her hands on her hips. "Now answer my question."

"Leave him alone, mate." Aster brushed past her. "Just because ye think you've gotta be protective of me doesn't mean ya can pester my friends."

Jack smiled weakly. "Hey Aster."

"Hey Jack." Aster closed the door leaving Catherine inside.

"So, uh, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure. There's a library not too far from here. We could go there." Aster slipped a phone out of his pocket. "I can have the rest of the Guardians meet us there."

"Guardians?"

"It's a club. Sandy, Tooth, April, and I. We came up with it after sixth grade." Aster said calmly as he send some text messages. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah." Jack pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Aster. "Why?"

"So you can text me next time and not get pestered by Cat." Aster handed the phone back to Jack.

"Cool." Jack said as he followed Aster to the library.

_-.-.-.-_

They found Sandy already sitting at a table reading a book. Jack walked over to him and sat down. "Hey Sandy."

Sandy looked up and smiled, waving to both Aster and Jack.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Aster chuckled and Sandy nodded.

"So where are the girls?" Jack asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

Sandy pointed to a row of shelves and Toothiana and April stepped out as if on cue. "I thought I smelled trouble." April grinned as she set a book down.

"Make that double." Tooth giggled. "He brought Jack with him."

"Shoulda know that Frostbite would be living near him." April shook we head. "Get any ideas, or hurt him in any way, and I will break you. Got it Snowflake?"

Jack nodded with a frightened expression. "Ya don't have to scare him to death." Aster sighed as he sat beside Jack.

"Do too." April crossed her arms. "Can't be having my baby bunny getting hurt now can I?"

Jack chuckled lightly and shifted in his chair. "It's eight now, I've got to be home before ten thirty."

"Well now, Princess, we can't hold you for long can we?" April grinned crookedly.

Jack shivered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've left before we could properly introduce ourselves." Toothiana said.

"It doesn't take two and a half hours." Jack said pointedly.

"No. Unless you want to go to an arcade or something to get to know each other more." April shrugged, sitting beside Toothiana and all but draped herself over her.

Jack shrugged. "Can't we do that tomorrow?" He sat back. "It's only Wednesday. School starts in five days. We have plenty of time to chill."

"Alright. Meet at the theatre tomorrow at noon." April said. "Then we can officially dub you one of the Guardians." She smirked. "If your up for it."

"I'm in." Jack smiled and looked at Aster who was looking straight at him. "What, is there something in my hair?"

"No." Aster shrugged and rolled his eyes. "But there's something in your eyes."

"What?" Jack asked, reaching up to run his eyes.

"Don't rub it away, mate. It's beautiful." Aster grabbed Jack's writs softly.

April smiled with a hand over her heart. "My little bunny's all grown up." She wiped some tears away and Toothiana laughed.

"Tomorrow at noon." Jack stood up. "See you then." He tilted his head and left the library, constantly thinking about what Aster meant. "He couldn't... could he...?"

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Ooh! What happens next!? I can't tell you, but you can guess if you'd like. Let me know what you think! It makes me a better writer, and gives me inspiration. Come on mate! I mean, listening to Pandora helps too but you guys help more. Motivation! Motivation! Motivation! Peace! ~Cat._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter five! Hell yeah! I can't tell you how happy this makes me. This is probably one of my most popular stories so far this month. Not total just this month. Thanks guys! You make me smile! :D Love to everyone who's read this so far and plans on reading it all the way through! Thank you! Shoutout to my friend Francy who actually read this. Thanks girl! I actually made her watch the movie with me not too long ago. It was like, Friday... I think. Again, thank you!_**

**Warning(s): April's language though... I warned you she was moody.**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night with the feeling that someone was watching you? It was Loki. :)**

* * *

Jack rolled out of bed with a grunt and fell to the floor. "Damn." He muttered, pushing himself up into a standing position. "It's too early for this."

North opened the door with a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"It's too early!" Jack groaned and face planted into the bed.

"Too early for what?"

"I've go a date with the Kangaroo and some of his friends today." Jack rolled over. "You never did tell me what your job is."

"I am a teacher at your school!" North grinned.

"What do you teach, the history of Christmas?" Jack teased.

"No." North frowned. "I am the woodwork teacher."

"Ah, workshop. I can see that." Jack nodded. The doorbell rang and the two exchanged a look. "Last one to the door is a smelly sock!"

They raced down the stairs and Jack tripped, tumbling down. North opened the door. "Ah, Aster!"

"Is Jack here?" Aster asked. Jack came up to the door, one hand covering his nose and a dazed look on his face. "My God! What happened to ya, mate?"

"Took a tumble down the stairs." Jack laughed dryly.

"Are ya alright?" Aster asked worriedly, gently holding Jack's face to examine him.

"Just a few scratches and a bleeding nose. I'll be fine." He swatted Aster's hands away.

"Yer sure?"

"Positive." Jack wiped his nose. He grimaced at the blood and grabbed some napkins from the kitchen. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah." Aster smiled and motioned for Jack to follow him.

_-.-.-.-_

Toothiana, Sandy, and April were all waiting in front of the movie theatre for Jack and Aster. When April spotted them she uncrossed her arms and smirked. "Well if it ain't the happy couple."

"Who's a couple?" Jack countered with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm talking about you and Bunny you little shit." April rolled her eyes.

"I know." Jack smirked.

"Then why the hell? Are you trying to piss me off?" Her gold eyes reflected her rage.

"Maybe." Jack shrugged.

"That's enough, mate." Aster stepped between them. "She's not a gal ye want to mess with."

"I'm also not weak and can stick up for myself." April crossed her arms.

Sandy sighed inaudibly as he watched them argue. "You wanna go?" Jack tilted his head.

"Let's go." April dropped into a fighting stance.

Jack laughed slightly and dropped into an equal stance. "Go on, hit me!"

With hardly a second or a warning April kicked, hitting Jack in the jaw. "You want more?"

People had stopped and were gathering around. Aster frantically tried to stop them. "Jack stop this!"

Jack shifted his gaze to Aster. "Let me handle-" He got another kick, to his stomach.

"Shut up and fight me!" April growled. Her gold eyes threatened him in their own way.

Jack shook his head. "I won't fight you."

A kick that knocked him to the floor by buckling his legs. "What was that?"

"I won't fight!" Jack yelled, covering his face.

He heard struggled sounds and peaked through his fingers to find April struggling against Aster. "Let me go dammit!"

"No. Calm down and I will. Ya don't want us to get kicked from this theatre too do ya?"

With a heavy sigh she went limp, breathing heavily. "What did I even do?" Jack asked as he slowly got back to his feet.

Toothiana examined him closely. "You provoked her. We she gets angry she seems to have the power to make others angry quickly. Nothing against you." She sighed as she wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

Aster frowned. "April, haven't ya been taking classes?"

"They only make it worse." She mumbled, her orange hair falling him her eyes and creating and erie shadow.

"What do you mean 'make it worse'?" Jack asked.

"My anger issues. The damn class only makes it worse." She groaned and pushed Aster away. "The fucking teacher is and ass and he continuously digs and my problems. He's told me that if I keep this up I won't have any friends. When I hit him he hit me back." She laughed weakly. "He's such a fucking idiot!"

Her laughing was unnerving and Jack shifted uncomfortably. "We should probably just go inside."

"Good choice." April nodded slightly. "I'll buy the tickets."

"Which movie are we watching?" Jack brushed himself off.

"I was thinking The Hobbit." Aster suggested.

"Sounds great!" April grinned and walked up to the ticket booth. "You guys go in and get the snacks."

Jack nodded and headed inside with Toothiana, Sandy, and Aster. "Popcorn and candy!" He grinned and all but dragged then to the concession stand. He ordered and when he finished April had come inside.

"Five tickets to The Hobbit. Onwards my good steeds!" She laughed and they followed her to the theatre room.

* * *

**_I'm sorry that I'm not sorry! XD Who else loves April? She's epic. Chapter five so soon!? Is the world ending!? Nah. I was listening to O-zone Radio on Pandora for most of this chapter. If you don't have a clue who O-zone is I will tell you they're an epic Romanian band. Kinda like Basshunter except he's Swedish. Peace! ~Cat._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six! I have like nothing better to do in my spare time so I'm just sitting here watching some movie that I can't keep up with and writing this._**

**Warning(s): None that I can think of, other than possible OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: "Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" *falls down a flight of stairs* XD haha. Ow...**

* * *

At the end if the movie April insisted on playing games in the arcade. "I love playing the Batman one, it's got a motorcycle that you have to drive. The seats the controller and you tilt to dodge. The handlebars are a big piece too, without them you wouldn't be able to turn and you'd crash. Then it would be game over."

Jack watched her as she jumped around like a hyper child. Who knew that video games were her sweet spot? "What about the other games?"

It was a large arcade with lots of games. It even had a prize bar that you could buy things with, you only needed the tickets. April glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "What other games?"

"The other ones in the arcade, April." Toothiana said as she motioned around them.

"They can burn in Hell. They take away the awesomness that is Batman." April waved her hand dismissively. "Meet you back at the front doors at six." She hurried off towards the Batman game.

Sandy spotted some racing game and went over to it. "We'll text you if something happens." Toothiana smiled before wandering after April.

Aster glanced at Jack, a slight blush visible. "So..."

"I don't know any of these games. If you're up for showing me which ones are best, I'm in." Jack shrugged, glancing at Aster.

Aster nodded. "There's a good fighting game over there. It's two player so we can play against each other."

"I'm in." Jack grinned as he followed Aster.

_-.-.-.-_

Around four Aster got a text from April saying that she got sick and that she was having Sandy and Toothiana take her home. Jack didn't seem to mind so Aster tried not to worry too much about it. "Hey Aster? Earth to Aster?" Jack waved his hand in front of Aster's face.

"What?" Aster blinked and shook his head.

"You seemed dazed. Is something bothering you?"

Aster shook his head. "Not really mate." He tried to focus on the game. He really did but it was just too hard to when Jack looked like a five year old who just tried ice cream for the first time. It was, in the least, cute and Aster felt it was wrong to think that.

Jack smiled brightly, the light of the video game reflecting in his eyes. "Aster, you up for another round?"

Aster nodded, not really paying attention. His mind was running a million miles and he couldn't silence it. It was starting to hurt, the constant screaming from his mind. He shook his head and grimaced.

Jack noticed. Jack always noticed. He grabbed Aster's hand and dragged him outside. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Aster said through clenched teeth. One hand was in his hair, covering his ear, and the other was clenching and unclenching.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's too loud." Aster whimpered slightly.

Jack looked confused slightly. Then he looked as if he realised. The next thing Aster knew was that it was silent and Jack's warm lips were pressed against his. He relaxed slightly, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

When Jack pulled away Aster took a deep breath. His heart was pounding. "What was that...?"

Jack shrugged, a violent blush painting it's way across his cheeks. "You didn't like it did you...? I was hoping it would help."

"No, no! That's not it, it helped. Really, it did. I'm just asking... what made ya do it?"

"You looked like you were in pain. When your mind is screaming several things at once it hurts. I've never had it happen to me but it happened to my friend Sam." Jack shrugged.

"Do ya mind telling me?" Aster asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Not really. It's a long story though."

"I know a park where we could sit and talk."

"Alright."

_-.-.-.-_

They sat on a bench in the park for a minute, allowing the silence to settle. Jack crossed his ankles and twiddled his thumbs for a bit. "So, um..." Jack shifted slightly. "About my friend Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I knew him since fifth grade. We were always in the same classes, we'd always be on the same team during recess, we were always together. At the end of fifth grade I figured out... I found out that I was..." He cleared his throat and nearly whispered the next part. "Gay."

Aster nodded slightly. "I won't judge." He was sitting with both elbows over the back of the bench and one ankle crossed over his knee.

Jack nodded and picked at the seams of his jeans. "I asked Sam out at the beginning if sixth grade and he said yes. He constantly had panic attacks because he got bullied for his sexuality. The only way I had learned to silence his over active mind was by kissing him."

Aster nodded thoughtfully. "That's why."

Jack nodded again. "Around the middle of the year he decided he couldn't take the bullying anymore... so he ended his life." He took a shaky breath. "One bullet. One gun... One life. Gone, just like that." Aster put both feet on the ground and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, mate." He rubbed Jack's back softly.

"Don't be..." Jack shrugged. "It was in the past. It's not that important anymore." He offered a weak smile. "What do you say we go get some ice cream and hang out a bit before going home?"

"Sounds good to me." Aster stood and offered Jack his hand. "The carriage awaits, my prince."

Jack laughed and took Aster's hand. "Why thank you." They walked together, side by side, to the ice cream shop.

* * *

**_Yay! Explanations! This tells why Jack panicked earlier when Aster said he though he was gay. I even had them kiss! I'm so happy. I'm really leaning towards JackRabbit... Um, April. I guess I should tell a little more about her. Um, she's my OC, the spirit of spring. Her full name, ironically, is April Spring. He hair is dyed orange, it's not naturally orange, and she loves super heroes. Yeah, I think that's about it. I'll write another fic after this where they actually are their spirit forms... I guess you could say. Peace! ~Cat._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kapitel sieben! I'm running out of things to babble about in my notes ^^" oh well..._**

**Warning(s): Insanity ensues, read at your own risk. XD kidding. Possible OOCness as always.**

**Disclaimer: Hier ist, was wir tun werden. Ich werde bis drei zählen... und ziehen weiter. Eins... Zwei... Drei...**

* * *

Aster was laughing. Jack was soaked, sitting in the pond at the park. They had come back after eating ice cream with the intentions of sitting on the bench to talk. Jack had stumbled over a tree root that he hadn't seen and fallen into the pond, backwards onto his bottom.

"Very funny." He said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Are you going to help me up or not?"

Aster grinned. "Alright, alright." He offered his hand to Jack.

Jack took his hand and dragged him in as well. "Who's laughing now?" He laughed.

"I should've seen the one coming." Aster laughed.

"Yeah you should've." Jack stood up and helped Aster up. "Come on, we should head home and change into dry clothes."

"Yeah." Aster's grin didn't falter. "I wonder what North'll say."

Jack shrugged. "He's seen worse."

"What?" Aster stopped laughing and his grin disappeared.

"I came home in my underwear once." Jack laughed. "I had gone on my early morning walk and a dog decided it wanted to play tug of war with my jeans, nearly ripped them in half."

Aster looked confused and angry. "What about your shirt?"

"I fell in a mud puddle. I didn't feel like walking around with a muddy t-shirt on so I took it off. My jeans were worse of corse and when I got a few yards away I ducked into the woods, took them off, and continued home. I went in through the back door. You should've seen his face!"

Aster shook his head. "It's not funny Jack, what if the dog had hurt ya. Ya wouldn't be laughing then, would ya mate?"

"On relax. I can handle a dog." Jack waves his hand.

"You're too careless."

"How would you know? You've hardly known me for two days and you already think you know my life story?"

Aster looked offended. "I never said that."

"No, but you implied it." Jack crossed his arms.

"I never implied anything." Aster huffed. "I'm just saying you should be more careful. Am I not aloud to worry about ya?"

Jack relaxed his arms slightly. "If I can handle myself I don't exactly need anyone to worry about me."

"What about your uncle?"

Jack shrugged. "Look, I don't want to turn you against me."

Aster nodded. "We should get home before we catch a cold." Jack nodded in agreement and they walked in silence.

_-.-.-.-_

Jack shivered as he stepped out of the warm shower. He grabbed his light blue towel and wrapped it around his waist. He sighed and walked into his room, walking over to the dresser to find something to wear.

He chose a pair of tan sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. "Jack?" North knocked on his bedroom door.

"What?"

"Where are your wet clothes? I have the wash running."

"I'll put them in, just give me a minute." Jack straightened his shirt and ruffled his hair. He bundles his wet clothes in his towel and took them to the washroom.

"What do you want for dinner?" North asked as he came in with a basket of clothes that hadn't been washed since their move.

"Actually, Aster invited me over and we walked up to our yards." Jack shrugged. "Have the other boxes come yet?"

"They will be here tomorrow."

Jack nodded. The house seemed empty without all of their furniture and decorations.

"When are you heading over?" North asked, closing the washer and starting it.

"He said around six thirty."

North nodded. "You have hour and a half." He set the basket down outside the washroom. "You can help arrange office."

Jack raised an eyebrow but followed North upstairs. Turned out that the 'office' was North's second room.

_-.-.-.-_

Jack was knocking on Aster's door at six thirty five, his phone in hand as he texted him. The door opened soon after, revealing Catherine Aster and another boy Jack didn't know. The strange grey haired boy was smirking as he held Aster, covering the shorter's mouth, his eyes closed for some reason.

"Well if it isn't the boyfriend." Catherine chuckled. "Come on in, fish and chips will be served soon." She held the door so Jack could come in.

Jack walked in, closely examining Catherine as though she would attack him. "So you're interested in the wee rabbit, are ya?" The grey haired boy laughed as Aster struggled against him.

"I never said I was interested in anyone." Jack countered. "If anything I'd say I'm unsure about him."

The grey haired boy frowned slightly. Aster was struggling harder to get out of his grip.

"Who are you anyway?" Jack crossed his arms.

"The name's Kaydon." He grinned, opening his eyes. One was a crimson red and the other was a lavender colour. "But people call me Kay."

Jack glanced at Aster again, his green eyes basically begging for help. Kaydon noticed this and smirked. He leaned closer to Aster and rubbed his nose on his cheek.

"Let him go." Jack growled.

Kaydon smirked. "Hmm... nope." He then grinned wickedly. "If you don't admit to liking my brother..." He smirked. "I'll lick him. I swear I will." Aster's eyes widened and he struggled harder.

"B-brother?" Jack faltered. Kaydon stick his tongue out and acted as if he was about to lick Aster's face.

"I'll do it I swear!"

"Alright, alright!" Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I like Aster, a lot." He winced at his own words.

"Hmm." Kaydon licked Aster anyway. "You're free to go." He released Aster. "Fly bunny fly!"

Aster turned around and went to punch Kaydon only for his fist to be caught. "I really hate you." He turned around and grabbed Jack's shirt. "You're coming with me."

Kaydon swooned. "My little rabbit's grown so fast."

"Rack off you arse." Aster growled as he slammed his bedroom door.

Jack sat on the floor and Aster threw himself on his bed. Jack stayed quiet, letting Aster calm before he approached.

* * *

**_Hooray! I've stayed up for... I woke up at 7 and it's 2 so... 12 minus 5... Gyah, you do the math. It's so dark... Won't be when I post these chaps but still. It's getting harder to write Aster's accent for some reason... It's not because I'm really tired, ask Francy and she'll tell you that's definitely not the reason. In fact, I'm better at doing Aussie accents when I'm tired. Let's just say I do a lot of accents... All the time. Peace! ~Cat._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitolo otto! Don't question my sanity, you probably should but don't. You'd end up hurting yourself... Lolz. Note that I use google translate and it is not always accurate. _**

**Warning(s): Possible OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Siete ancora qui? Well fuck.**

* * *

Aster sat up and Jack's gaze was brought to him. He had allowed it to wander, examining the paintings on the wall with the window. "You feeling better Kangaroo?"

Aster smiled slightly. "Real funny." He stiffened slightly. "Did you mean what you said to him?"

"About what?" Jack leaned back, using his arms to hold himself up.

"Don't play dumb! You know what." Aster was blushing. Jack smiled at him.

"Yeah. I meant it." He shrugged slightly.

Aster blushed darker. He opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it again. He did this once or twice before looking out the window and back at Jack. He jumped at him, wrapping him in a big hug and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

The door opened, followed by the click of a camera and frantic footsteps running away. "I got it!" Kaydon laughed.

"You arse!" Aster pushed away from Jack and took up the angry pursuit of his brother.

Jack looked stunned as he jumped up to follow them. "That's not funny!"

_-.-.-.-_

Aster sat at the table, glaring across it at Kaydon who looked innocently around. Jack sat beside Aster, a dazed look on his face as he poked idly at his food.

"Are you not going to eat?" Catherine asked from in front of him.

"What? Oh, no. I was just thinking." Jack smiled softly.

She shrugged. "Kay, do you have your camera with you?"

"Yeah?" He held it up.

"Let me see it." She took it and started scrolling through the pictures. She stopped on one and showed it to Jack. "This is me and my friend Alex."

It was a picture of a short brown haired boy kissing Catherine's cheek. "Alright?"

"She didn't like guys flirting with her, right? So she started cross dressing. Kind of a lame reason to cross dress if you ask me." Wait... Alex was a girl?

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That's a boy. Not a girl."

Catherine's eyebrow twitched. "Alex is one hundred percent girl. Try to tell me different all you want, it won't change it. She cross dresses so well people mistake her for a guy."

Jack nodded doubtfully. "Alright." He stopped picking at his food. "What's your point?"

"She likes girls." Catherine shrugged. "What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be embarrassed for your sexuality."

"I need said I was." Jack said.

"You act it."

Silence filled the room as they stared each other down. Kaydon broke it, dragging the attention of both over to himself. He burped.

"That's sick." Catherine grinned.

Aster rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm done."

"You hardly-"

"I'm done." The stared at Kaydon sternly before walking away.

"Should I head home then?" Jack stood uncertainly.

"Can you spend the night?" Aster turned to look at him.

"I'm sure I can."

"If you can, then do that." Aster shrugged before leaving for his bedroom.

Jack pulled his phone out and texted North. He waited and grinned at the reply. "Cool."

* * *

**_Yay! Slumber party! I only stopped writing this chap at this point because I'm really tired and it's 3:10 and I'm listening to 50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train. I hope you like Kaydon, he's one of my personal favourites. He's a jerk because he's not good with social thing. He can't tell his feelings clearly so he's awkward and clumsy. He also goes by one rule; Just be you. Which is basically the same as; You do you and I'll do me. I could really use him as a role model when it comes to that ^^" I tend to try to change just because someone says something. Enough about that. Hope you enjoyed! It would help greatly if you'd point out any spelling errors. Thanks! Peace! ~Cat._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitolul nouă! You might've already noticed but I'm getting bored or saying the chapters in English. Lolz. I'm so excited! This story is working it's way up to being my most popular!_**

**Warning(s): Possible fluff overload.**

**Disclaimer: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

* * *

Jack knocked lightly on Aster's bedroom door. Aster opened it and let Jack in. "So you can stay the night mate?"

Jack nodded. "What about your parents?"

"They've got work that makes them travel a lot. They used to take Kaydon and I with them but once I started high school they just left me with Kay." Aster shrugged, going into the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

"Have you heard from them?"

"Not in a year. I'm sure they've forgotten about us, or died somewhere."

"That's cruel."

"Which?" Aster asked through the door. "The fact that they probably forgot us or the fact that they might be dead?"

"Well both but the fact that you seem to be sour towards them is cruel too."

"I haven't heard from them in a year, I have my reasons."

Jack stayed silent. "So what's the sleeping arrangement?"

"The bed's big enough but if you feel uncomfortable I'll sleep on the floor." Aster walked out of the bathroom wearing pyjamas that had carrots on them.

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind either way." Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"Neither do I." Aster grabbed a pair of glasses from the top drawer in his dresser.

"You need glasses?" Jack asked when Aster put the black frames on. They only added to his adorable factor.

"No, I just wear them to wear them." Aster smiled. "They don't have lenses."

Jack laughed. "Ah, that makes sense."

"You wanna the stories?" Aster asked as he climbed on the bed behind Jack.

Jack turned and sat India style to face Aster. "Sure. We can pretend we're at a campfire." He grinned brightly and Aster nodded.

"I played this one game with the Guardians before." Aster scratched his cheek. "I can't remember what it was called but it was fun. One player comes up with something and the next player continues the story and they pass it around."

"Sounds great." Jack smiled.

The door opened again, revealing Kaydon standing there in a pair of grey sweat pants, only a pair of sweat pants. "Ah, the glasses I see." He grinned. "They add to you're cuteness, brother."

"What do ya want?"

"I just wanted to tell both of you to have fun. Don't have too much fun though." He winked. "I always have a pistol, shot gun, and a rifle. All loaded and ready to use on pesky freaks."

Jack shivered, Aster leaned over the edge of his bed and grabbed a shoe. "Get out." He threw the shoe and Kaydon closed the door to use it as a shield.

"Just a fair warning!"

Aster groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly how old is he?" Jack asked slowly.

"He's twenty two." Aster sighed. "Seven years older than us."

Jack nodded. "He doesn't act it."

"Yeah? Well he might act like a five year old but he's smart. Despite the fact that he's a pain in the arse he's really cool to hang out with." Aster said as he stretched out in the bed.

"How so?"

"Well, he's never had a drink and he doesn't smoke. He doesn't do drugs. As for the cool, he has ADHD and can't stay still. He might seem to drift away from you but when he comes back he starts babbling about all sorts of crazy ideas." Aster chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once he put candy in a soda and closed the cap. It wasn't the best prank but when Catherine opened it and it exploded in her face, we laughed. Even though she chased us down with a knife and threatened to cut us to pieces."

"Dang." Jack sighed as he leaned back against the headboard.

"He's just overprotective, that's why he's a pain." Aster sighed. "Are we going to start the game or not?"

"Sure, you start.

Aster's nose scrunched up as he thought. "Once there was a little rabbit."

"That breathed fire and could fly!" Catherine called out from the doorway.

Jack laughed and Aster smiled softly. "What are ya here for?"

"I got bored. Kaydon keeps complaining about his little brother growing up too fast and he's just sitting there polishing his knives."

Jack shivered. "He's frightening."

"You should be frightened." Catherine sighed. "Do you have any board games?"

"Probably." Aster got up and looked through his closet. He pulled out an old game of Trivial Pursuit. "Who goes first?"

"I will!" Catherine grinned.

_-.-.-.-_

Catherine ended up getting bored of the board game and left to pester Kaydon around eight. Jack was toying with the pieces of the game and Aster was laying on his stomach watching Jack.

"I spy... something blue." Aster said tiredly.

"My shirt?"

"Bingo."

"Alright. I spy... something black."

"My glasses?" Jack nodded. "This is getting boring, don't ya thing, mate?"

"Yeah." Jack put the pieces back in the box. "We could play Hangman."

"Alright." Aster got up and found two notepads. He grabbed two pens, one green the other blue and handed one of each to Jack. "You gonna start?"

"Sure."

_-.-.-.-_

Aster lay lazily on his bed. They had been playing random games for two hours. "What do you want to do now?" Jack asked from beside him.

"I don't know mate." Aster shrugged.

"I'm out of ideas. We could just go to sleep?"

"Alright." Aster got up and turned the light off. He lay back down beside Jack. Wrapping an arm around the shorter he pulled him close.

Jack nuzzled closer to Aster's chest, pressing his nose against his shirt. He sighed softly enjoying the warmth radiating from Aster.

"I'm glad I met you Jack." Aster whispered as he lightly kissed Jack's forehead.

"I'm glad I met you too." Jack looked up into Aster's eyes, the moonlight filtering through the window and making them a softer green. He stretched up slightly and placed a kiss on Aster's lips. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah." Aster smiled and held Jack tighter. "See you in the morning."

* * *

**_Fluffy cuteness! Yay. So... Kaydon is being creepy again and Catherine turns out to be a nice person. Credit for the story idea goes to GoWashTheLights who has left a comment on every chapter so far. Thank you! This story has the most words out of all of my stories and if makes me happy. This is written out of pure boredom so if it seems boring or something then that's why. Thanks for being such great readers! Peace! ~Cat._**


End file.
